Sophie's choice
by lifelover95
Summary: Sian, Sophie, Maddie love triangle. Don't be so hard on me. It's my first story
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my life! I'm Sophie Webster and I have a beautiful wife. We are both successful at our jobs. She is a lawyer, I'm an architect. We have an amazing house which was made by me. However, I'm not happy for a while. My wife and I didn't have sex for six months. She didn't even let me touch her.

I know she has a hard time because she had a miscarriage when she was four months pregnant. And I know it's hard for her. It's hard for me too. Not she's the one who lost the baby. I know she blames herself but it wasn't her fault. It just happened. I don't blame her for the miscarriage. I told her we could have another baby but still she keeps distance and it's so disturbing.

Everytime I want to comfort her she pushes me away. When she does that I feel so upset, sad and disappointed. I want to be there for her but it's difficult when she doesn't let me.

Now I'm out in a pub with my friend, Steve. I know him since my childhood. We are best friends. We're drinking beer and a couple shots of vodka. Usually I don't drink but now I let myself loosen up a bit.

Steve: What's up with Sian?

Sophie: We still hadn't had sex. She barely let me to kiss. We give each other little pecks but nothing else not even a passionate kiss. I mastubating everyday because I'm so horny.

Steve: You should talk to her.

Sophie: I don't want to bother her with things like this. It's hard time for her.

Steve: True. It's hard time for her but what about you? You lost the baby too and now you have wife who doesn't even wants to have sex with you. You have more problems than her.

Sophie: No, I let her elaborate the things.

Steve: Okay, you know. But I can help in an other way.

Sophie: How?

He gave me a slip of paper. I looked at it. There was a phone number on it.

Sophie: What's this?

Steve: It's the phone number of a pimp.

Sophie: A pimp? Why would I need it?

Steve: You said you horny and masturbating is for losers. Have yourself a good time with a prostitute.

Sophie: Are you crazy? I would never cheat on Sian especially not with a slut.

Steve: Okay. Anyway, I have to go home.

Sophie: Bye!

Steve went out from the pub.

I looked at phone number again. This is madness. I would never do that to Sian. I don't need a bitch. The fact that Sian is my wife is enough for me.

I stay in the pub and I drink three shots of vodka and I think I am a little bit drunk. Probably I should go home. I put the phone number in my pocket and walk home.

It's about midnight now but lights in the house are still on. Probably Sian is still up. I go into the house. Sian sits on the sofa when she hears I came home. I don't really can walk straight because I'm too drunk and she realizes it.

Sophie: Hi darling!

I try to kiss her on the cheek but she doesn't let me.

Sian: How much did you drink? You know I hate drunk people. Why do you do this?

Sophie: Why is it a problem? I was never ever drunk before. It's the first time and there won't be no more but I needed this now.

Sian: You say you need to be drunk? Are you stupid? Why would you need it? I'm the one who lost the baby.

Sophie: I lost him too! You're not the only one who feels awful about miscarriage. And even the top of it you don't want to have sex with me!

Sian: So it's all about the sex! You come totally drunk because I don't have sex with you. You don't even know how hard for me to get over on my miscarriage!I thought you would understand me!

Sophie: You know what? I have enough of you yelling at me!

I slam the door of the house and I go for a walk. I'm grateful that I can still walk.

Tears come down on my face. I didn't want this. I didn't want to have a fight with Sian. Fuck! Fuck my life! I think about her words and I realize that she is completely wrong. Maybe Steve was right and I need a fucking prostitue. I take out the phone number from my pocket and withouth a blink of thought I call the pimp. I order a bitch. He tells me where I have to go and tells me the prices. I don't care about prices. I just want to have a fuck great night!

I go to the place where I have to go. It's a kind of club. I go to the waitress and tell her why I'm here. She knows what I'm talking about and gives me the directions.

Sophie: Thanks!

I go in the directions. As I go the music becames more and more quiet. I find door. I knock on it and a really sexy woman opens it.

Maddie: Are you Sophie Webster?

I nod.

Maddie: Come in.

I go inside.

Sophie: What's you name?

Maddie: It's Maddie but we are not here to get to know each other.

She starts to undress me.

I'm really going to have sex with a prostitue.

* * *

**It's possible that I have grammar mistakes. Please tell me if you find one! Thanks! :)**

**Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Now I'm in a room with a prostitute. I never ever thought in my life that someday I'm going to fuck a fucking prostitute. But I have every right to be here with her because I have needs and lately my wife doesn't want to satisify me. I have no choice.

I learnt that her name is Maddie. She is quite beautiful. I mean she has an angelic face and I must say a beautiful body too.

She has unbottened my shirt and now her hands are at my jeans zipper.

Maddie: What do you want to do?

I really don't know what to say. All I want is sex.

Maddie: You want to do me? Should I do you? Licking or fingering? Something special? For example a dildo?

Her voice is very sexy.

I actually don't what should I say to her.

Sophie: I don't care how we have sex. I just want to do it right now! Let's fuck!

She is just in bra and pants but as soon as I say loud words she takes it off and I take off me shirt and jeans.

She has amazing breasts.

She starts to kiss me. I like kissing. It's part of the foreplay. Then she takes off my bra and she goes down. She kisses my breasts. She has a very good mouth. I enjoy every minute from this kisses. Then she goes for my belly and in no time she reaches down. She takes off my pants. Now both of us is completely naked. She starts to kissing my pussy also licking it while her hands are playing with my clit. It feels amazing. She knows how to pleasure someone. It's no wonder she is a slut. She does it to everyone. I can hear my moans. They become more and more louder. My breathing is out of control. I know that I will cum soon. I grab her hair and pull her closer to my pussy and in no time I cum finally. I ride out my orgasm and then she stands up and wipes off my cumming from her mouth. She looks sexy as hell. I can't take it anymore. I push her to do wall because I fucking want fuck this bitch right now. At first we are kissing then I one of her leg to my waist and as soon as I possible I enter her with two fingers. I push my fingers in and out as wild as I can. Then I add another finger so I'm fucking her with three fingers. Her vagina walls feel very good around my fingers. I curl my fingers in her. Her moans are music to my ears. I always know I was fantastic at sex. She grabs my back and scratches it with her nail. It fucking hurts but who cares when you are fucking a slut. Her vagina walls clenching around my fingers so I fuck her harder. I know she will cum shortly. She cums finally around my fingers. I let her ride out her orgasm then I pull my fingers out of her pussy. I let down her leg and I smile like a fucking idiot because it was fucking amazing sex.

Maddie: Are we finished or you still want something?

She aks it very sexily.

Her hair is very drenched.

Sophie: No.

I say quietly.

Maddie: Okay.

She starts to dress and I'm still standing naked while I watch her. Then I realise that maybe I should dress too. I search for my clothes and start to dress.

Maddie: I hope you had a good!

She says and then she leaves the room leaving me alone. I finish dressing and leave the room and the whole building.

She wasn't a cheap prostitue but it worth it. I had an amazing night with her. I'm walking home when I feel that I have to vomit. I vomit in to the asphalt. I drank too much. It had to come out. Finally I got home. I go upstairs. I'm planning shower but when I go to my and Sian's room I stop. I see that she is sleeping but I also see tears on her cheek. I think she cried because of me. Now I feel regret. I shouldn't have cheat on her especially with a prostitue. I'm so stupid. She doesn't deserve this. I fucked up. I will never tell her what happened. I don't want to hurt her.

I take a shower and I must admit that the water makes my stratched back hurt. I start to cry because I'm a horrible person. How could I do that to my wife? I'm a monster.

After shower I put on my pyjamas and go under sheets of the bed because I'm fucking tired. I look at my wife who lies beside me. She is so beautiful. I feel disgusted by myself. I promise myself that I will will never ever tell her what happened. She can't know about this. Never!


	3. Chapter 3

The light of the sun wakes me up. I turn around to see my wife but she's not there. I don't like it. I love waking up next to her and watch her sleep. She is so beautiful. It's shame that she doesn't have sex with me. I really should solve this somehow because I don't want have sex all my life with prostitutes. I need Sian. However, I have to say that the whore from yesterday was a fine piece of ass. What was her name? Oh yeah, it was Maddie. I would fuck her anytime because let's face it I need sex. If my wife doesn't give me any I'm going to be a regular whore fucker. It's better If i go to work soon because I have plan and desing some buildings. Also, I have a hangover which means that my head is pounding so before I go to work I take an advil with water. I don't find Sian anywhere in house so I guess she's already at work.

I meet Steve in our spot which means our favourite coffee shop. I have to drink strong coffee because I feel so tired because of last night with that prostitute. Sweet memories!

Steve: So, are you still on celibate?

He says it while laughing.

Sophie: Shut up! It's not funny.

Steve: Why don't you use that phone number that I gave you?

If he would now that I already used it.

Sophie: You know that I'm not that type of girl. I don't use this kind of services. I'm loyal to my wife and I'm planning it to stay this way.

I know it's a bunch of lies but really don't want anybody to know about the last night. My secret is only safe with me. I don't want to risk my marriage.

Finally I make it to my workplace. It's the only place where I can forget about anything. There's no such things like problems. Also, I'm very excited because my boss is very satisfied with my work and I think a promotion is near.

It's already evening and I'm still here doing my job but it doesn't bother me because I love planning buildings. However, I should go home to my wife. I miss her body and soul too. It was very long time since we did something together expect arguing last night but it's not that kind of activity that I want to do with her.

I leave my office and go out of the building. I walk home. I never liked cars that's why I don't use them. However, I have a driver license but I can't even remember when I was driving a car last time. As I walk I see familiar face. It's Maddie from yesterday. She notices me too but looks away. She has a sexy body with clothes as well. I don't why I'm doing it but I got to her.

Sophie: Hi! I didn't expected to see so soon.

She doesn't want to look at me.

Maddie: What do you want?

Sophie: I just come to greet you?

Maddie: For what? You're just my client not more. And I don't like talking to clients.

Sophie: I'm not your client now.

A car comes to close to us and opens the door.

Maddie: Apparently you are right. My client just came.

She gets in the car. They drive away. I think they searching for a quiet place.

I suppose she is a very popular prostitute because she has a killer body and very good in bed. If Sian doesn't want to have sex with me soon I think I'll go for an another round with her.

I think about last night and smile.

Finally I get home. I find Sian at home. She is in the living room sitting on the sofa listening to music on her iPhone. I sit next to her and kiss her cheek. She takes off her earphones.

Sophie: Hi!

Sian: Hi Soph! I think we need a talk.

Sophie: Okay, where should we start from?

Sian: Let's talk about the fact that yesterday you came home drunk and you went away for almost the whole night.

I know she doesn't want to argue with me. If she wanted to she wasn't trying keep her calm. That's a good sign.

Sophie: I'm so sorry. I was just… well I don't know. It just happened but it won't anymore.

Sian: I understand but last night you were complaining about sex as well. You know that I have a very hard time. I feel so awful about losing him. Also, I feel ashamed that I couldn't give the child that you were so excited about. I feel like I'm a failure so I thought that you don't want to have sex with me.

She starts to cry. I hug her right away.

Sophie: You are not a failure.

She pulls away from the hug and starts talking again.

Sian: I feel that I don't even deserve happiness and you.

Tears coming down on her cheeks and I clear her tears away.

Sophie: I didn't know you feel that way but I can tell you that you have nothing to be ashamed of. It's nobody's fault that we lost the baby. I never blamed you and I don't know any other person who deserves happiness more than you.

Sian: You really don't blame me?

Sophie: Of course not.

Sian hugs me and cries as I comfort her.

I love her so much. I can't take it if she feels sad. She has to feel herself amazing all the time. It's my job to make her life amazing. We pull away from the hug.

Sophie: What you said earlier that I don't want have sex with you is a total nonsense. You know that I love you!

Sian: I love you too.

She kisses me deeply. Finally we kiss like a normal married couple. It was a long time since we had passionate kiss. I missed it.

I'm so happy that we can both of us can go to bed happily. We are not having sex yet. We want to be sure that our relationship is on the right track again. She is lying on my chest as I put my arms around her. We fall asleep fast.

_I'm lying on a bed naked with closed eyes. I feel that someone is eating out my pussy. That feels great! She lick my clit to. It's a wonderful feeling. She starts to kiss and lick my stomach. Then she goes for my breasts. She kisses them and sucks my nipples. After that she goes for my neck. She finds the most sensitive points on my neck. It feels really great. She kisses my mouth. It becomes a heated kiss. I want to be on the top. When I'm on the top of her I open my eyes and see Maddie's face._

I wake up immediatly. Fuck! I just had a dream where I'm having sex with Maddie. She was fucking sexy. Oh, stop! I should not thinking about her or even have dream about her! I should calm down. It was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything. I love my wife and it never will change!

* * *

**Posted a new chapter! Hope you like it! ;)  
**

** I would like to say thanks for the reviews! It's good to know that someone is interested in my work! :)**

**If you find any mistakes or you don't understand something please tell me!**

**Text in italics is a dream.**

**Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I posted a new chapter! Hope you like it! ;)**

**Feel free to share your opinion about the story!**

* * *

I'm so relieved that everything is great between Sian and me. I'm happy that we had that talk a couples nights ago. I didn't even know that she felt that way but I'm going to show her every other way that I love her more than anything in this world.

Today I planning something special for us. We are going to on a date. It was ages ago when we were on a date. It will be so romantic. Just me and her and the moonlight but before we are going to eat a fantastic meal nearby the beach in a restaurant. I remember that we had our first date here that's why I think it is so special for us. I just hope that this date will be as perfect as our first date was. After that I hope we can have our sweet love making.

My scratches on my back are healed for my luck so Sian won't have clue about anything. The cheating with that prostitute wasn't my best idea. It was a terrible mistake that I have already regretted everyday. I was drunk and horny but I can tell you it will never ever happen again.

I'm in my workplace and I'm smiling like and idiot just for thinking about Sian's lovely face. She's going to be so surprised when she going to see where we going to have our date. She doesn't know yet. I told her that we're going to have a date but I didn't tell her where we going to spend it.

It's already five o'clock. I should get started for this date. I brought my dress and my make up set to my workplace so I can get ready in time. I change my clothes in my office. I'm so glad this moment that we don't have glass doors in the building. Also, I'm very grateful for the curtains. After that I make my make up. I hope Sian's gonna like it. I give her a ring so she sknows that I'm on my way to pick her up. It really feels as our first date. I'm as nervouse now as I was back then. I go in front of the building and the limo that I rented is there. I get in the car and tell the driver my house address so I could pick my one and only Sian. I hope she will look amazing. Of course she will. She never could be ugly.

The driver takes me to the house. I go in front of the door. I have my keys but I still ring the doorbell because I really want to have that feeling when we went to our first date. She opens the door and I can tell you that that she looks absolutely fabulous. She has glamorous waves in her hair. It makes her look perfect in every way. Also, the dress she wears is stunning. I think I fell in love with this girl again. I'm going out with most beautiful girl in this whole world. When she sees that there is a limo for us she looks very surprised and happy. I'm so glad that I am the one who makes her happy.

Sophie: Hi beautiful!

I kiss her deeply. I swear I could make her mine right now. She is such a turn on but I know that we have to go to our date so I pull away slowly.

Sian: You look amazing!

I love the way she grins.

We go to our date. It's simply marvelous. We can talk to each other again like a married couple should. However, I often lose myself in her beautiful eyes which are so shiny and the way she talks I could hear it all day and I look at her lips and they are so kissable. I have serious desires for this girl.

After dinner we take a long walk on the beach. The sky so dark but full of sparkling stars and a big moon which makes our walk more romantic. We kiss, we hold each other. It's like we completely seperated from this world and just two of us exist. We can't take it anymore. We have to show how much we love each other. I can't wait to go home with her.

After we went home we went right away in our bedroom and started to make out. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and slightly fought for dominance. I unzipped her as she did the same with mine. We took off our panties. We are completely naked right now. I gently lay her on the bed. I lay on the top of her as I start to kiss neck and collarbone. I take my hand lower on her body to touch her pussy. I can feel on my fingers how wet she is for me. I look at her and I see lust, desire and love in her eyes. I give her a passionate kiss as I put my fingers inside her vagina. I start in slow rythm after I make it faster. Her moans start to get louder and louder as I go faster in her. Also, I kiss her collarbone, neck and cheek. It feels like heaven to be with her. Soon she reaches her orgasm and I'm really proud of myself that I'm the one who satisfies her. We have a long, slow kiss. I take her hand in mine while my other hand caresses her cheek.

After hours of making love she sleeps but I'm still up and the only thing I can think about is what just happened was amazing. I love every moment that I can spend with my wife. Sometimes she so fierce in bed and sometimes she is completely gentle. I love her unpredictableness. However, I often find myself to think about Maddie. I feel that this is so wrong on so many levels. I shouldn't think about her at all. All she was me just a desperate shag but I still feel attracted to her. Also, she is a prostitute. I don't think we could make a good couple. Couple? What am I thinking about? I have a wife! However, I would like to get to know her better. It can't make any harm.

* * *

**It's possible that I have grammar mistakes. If you find one please tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviews! They mean much to me. :)**

* * *

I just finished my breakfast with my wife. I'm so happy that we're in a good place now. Even when we woke up had a morning sex. I missed it so much.

Sian: Last night was perfect. I love you.

I love hear that words from her mouth.

Sophie: I love you too.

I said as I kissed her.

Sian started to talk again as she had a síp of her tea.

Sian: You know what I'm thinking about?

She said smiling. Her smile is priceless.

Sophie: I swear I try my best but I still can't read minds. Sorry.

Sian: Be serious please.

Sophie: Okay. Then tell me what are you thinking about?

Sian: I think we should have a baby. I know I had a hard time because I lost the baby but now that everything is solved between me and you I think we should try it again. And before you ask I can tell you that I'm ready for that plus I want to have a kid with you.

I don't even know what to say. She surprised me. I mean I thought that some time we would try for another baby but I would have never thought that this morning she is going to say that to me. I love the idea of having a baby with her but I'm so worried about her. What if we lose the baby again? I don't want her to be unhappy again. But if she is really ready for trying for another baby I'm not gonna stop her because I love her so much. Also, I would be happy if we had a little girl or boy running int he house. I'm starting to get excited about it.

Sophie: Are you sure that you want to try it again?

Sian: I already told I am.

Sophie: I just wanted to make it sure.

Sian: Then we are going to have a baby?

She said with a wide smile.

Sophie: Yes we are.

I said smiling and hugging her. She kissed my cheek. I love when she is happy. She deserves it so much. However, I'm thinking about Maddie a lot and I had a sexual dream about her and maybe I have feelings for her too. I think I should definitely meet her just to figure out things.

I told Sian that I will do overtime at work so she won't ask me why I come home later. I'm going to meet Maddie tonight. I have already organised my meeting with her. It was just a phone with her pimp.

Tonight I go back to club where last time I was having sex with a prostitute. She is waiting for me in the same as then. I knock and she opens the door for me. I get inside and close the door. She wears a fucking sexy black mini dress.

Maddie: I assume you like the way I lick your pussy because you came back. What do you want now? Should I lick you again or you want something else now for example you want to fuck me with a strap on or should I fuck you with it? You decided.

I listen to her and I realize that her voice sounds amazing when she talks.

Sophie: Actually that's not why I came here.

Maddie: Then why did you come here?

Sophie: To talk to you, to get to know you.

Maddie: You're at the wrong place to do that. People come here to fuck their brains out.

Sophie: I know, I just… I just think about you a lot lately and…

Maddie: Don't even continue. Did you fall in love with me or what?

Sophie: I don't know. I'm here to figure it out.

Maddie: You won't figure it out with me. I'm out. Tell me if you want to fuck!

I grabbed her before she could leave the room.

Sophie: I paid for the night so you staying with me here regardless we fuck each other or not. Or do you want me to tell you pimp that you didn't satisfy me the way that I wanted?

I'm sorry to threaten her but I want her to stay with me.

Maddie: I guess then I don't have a lot of choice.

She said angrily.

Sophie: You look beautiful.

Maddie: I always look beautiful that's what I am. So what do you want?

Sophie: Just talking. Let's start with you. Tell me something about yourself.

Maddie: I'm a prostitute who fucks really well. I'm a real talent but now I have to talk with a crazy woman because she has just threaten me.

Sophie: Okay. Then let's start with me. I'm an architect and I really love my job.

Maddie: Why do you think I care about it? Because I don't.

Sophie: Then tell me something about yourself because I care. Why did you end up as a prostitute?

Maddie: Don't wanna talk about it with a complete stranger.

Sophie: But if I asked you to fuck me you would with this complete stranger. How is that normal for you? You won't share anything with me but you would jump in the bed with me like right now if said.

Maddie: You know that is my job.

Sophie: Do you like doing it?

Maddie: None of your business.

Sophie: If you would have the chance you would give up this job for a better?

She doesn't answer to me and she doesn't even look at me. I don't really know what to do now but I feel I have to take my chance and kiss her. I take her cheeks in my hand and I kiss her. For my surprise she kisses me back. That kiss is so innocent. I taste her lips and it simply feels amazing. When we pull from this we look in each other's eyes.

Maddie: To be honest after our night I found myself thinking about you a lot and I don't now why is that because I don't really know you.

Sophie: I feel exactly the same way. I'm confused.

Maddie: Yes. Me too. Why is that happening?

She said crying.

Sophie: Don't cry. There's nothing to cry for. I think we like each other very much.

Maddie: But I didn't want this to happen.

Sophie: I don't either. But it happened and I don't think we should fight against this.

Maddie: So you say that we should start a relationship?

Sophie: I'm just saying that we should get know each other first.

I gave her my phone number and she gave me hers.

Sophie: I have to go now but I'll call you. Promise.

I kissed her on the cheek and left. It's very late now I should get home as soon as possible.

When I come home I find Sian in our bed sleeping like an angel. I should probably join her in her sweetest dreams. I change into my pyjamas and I lie down by her side.

I don't know what is up to me beacuse it's clear that I'm in love with Sian but today I figured out that I have romantic feelings for Maddie. I don't know it's possible to love two girls at the same time but if it's possible then I do love two girls at the same time. Also, it's clear that I'm not gonna tell Sian about Maddie but maybe I should tell about Sian to Maddie. But if I think it over properly I don't think that's a good idea because If I tell her I will never have a chance to be with her. So I know now that it stays a secret.

* * *

**If you find any grammar mistakes in story please tell me so I can correct it.**

**Please leave reviews!**

**Which pair do you like more? Maddie & Sophie or Sian & Sophie?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you will like it! **

**The question is still on: Sophie & Maddie or Sophie & Sian**

**You can contact me here if you want: **

**Also you can check out my fan vids on youtube: user/DjTibyboy/videos**

* * *

Me and Sian are having a picnic today at the park. I must say it's very relaxing. Being with her is a real blessing. I love her flowery summer dress. It looks so amazing on her. I can't believe I'm going to have a baby with her. I mean it in a good way! We already have an appointment with the doctor. I'm very excited about it. Sian looks at me with her perfect blue eyes and I think I just got completely lost in them.

Sian: Soph! Do you listen?

Sophie: Sorry. I was just thinking about us. How perfect we are for each other.

She immediately hugged me and kissed my cheek.

Sian: I love you so much!

Sophie: I love you too but what were you talking about babe?

Sian: I was talking about names for the baby.

Sophie: Don't you think that is too early to think about that?

Sian: Yeah I know but I'm so delighted about this whole thing.

Sophie: I know what you're talking about. I feel the same.

I love Sian so much and I never want to hurt her but I think I have romantic feelings for Maddie and it makes everything so complicated. I'm going to meet Maddie tomorrow because I want to get to know her and I want her to open up to me and I want her to be with me, only me.

Today is a safe day to meet Maddie because I know that Sian is going to be at work all night so Maddie and me are gonne meet in a café to talk. I'm already here sipping a coffee. She is late. I hope she comes. I'm starting to be very impatient now. Where is she? She should be here by now. I wait ten minutes and if she doesn't come I will call her. I'm waiting, waiting. I look at my watch and the ten minutes passed but I can't wait anymore. I'm going to call her. I start to dial when I realize someone just arrived in the café. It's my Maddie. She still looks breath taking. She comes to my table and sits down.

Sophie: You late.

Maddie: I would start with a hi.

Sophie: Why did you late?

Maddie: Well, I don't think it's your business. The point is that I'm here now, isn't it?

Sophie: It's really great that you are here now but I seriously thought that you will never come. Did you come late because you were hestitant about meeting me?

Maddie: No, I wasn't. It was just a client who held me up for a bit, that's all.

Sophie: So, you're coming here straight from sex?

Maddie: I think we can say that but hetold if I stay a little bit longer he will give more money so I had to stay.

Sophie: Don't you feel disgust when you are having sex with strangers?

Maddie: I felt it but it was a long time ago.

Sophie: When did you start doing it?

Maddie: If I remember right it started six years ago.

Sophie: Six years?! Oh my god it's really a long time. Why did you start it?

Maddie: You know I'm from a poor family. I worked as a waitress but the cash wasn't enough so I chose a job which gave me enough money.

Sophie: Haven't you ever thought about quit from this job?

Maddie: To be honest I thought about it but I fear that I would not get a well paid job and my pimp wouldn't be happy about it.

Sophie: If I say I would try to get you a great job would you quit?

Maddie: I… I would really love to but I really scared of the pimp.

Sophie: If I say I protect you?

Maddie: You obviously don't have clue what you're talking about he is very dangerous. He could kill you in a minute. I even had to lie to come here.

Sophie: So? I take my chances.

Maddie: Are you really that crazy?!

Sophie: Maybe I am for you.

Maddie: I realized that I like you a lot so that's why I can't let you to do stupid things for me. Please don't! I'm not worth it. I want you to stay safe and alive so I think the best would be if we would never meet again! I really mean it!

She said to me and left me alone. I can't believe that it'a happening. Things started to be good between us. I wanted to help her but she rejected me but I won't give up. Never!

* * *

**It's possible that I have grammar mistakes if you find one tell me and I will correct it.**

**Thank you! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is a new chapter! :D I hope you like my story.**

**Reviews please!**

* * *

I talked to Maddie weeks ago. I tried to call for a million times but it seems she doesn't want to talk to me because she never picks up her phone to me. I really want to help her not just because I'm in love with her but I really think she could quit this job and start a new life with a normal job. I'm going to look for her. She can't just avoid me like that.

Sian…with her now everything is great. I have never been so happy with her in my entire life. I can tell that me and Sian went to doctor and now Sian is hopefully pregnant, we don't know yet but I hope she is but if not we can still try for another one. I just really those medical rooms. Tonight is the time when we're going to know if she is pregnant or not. I'm so excited about it! I already have bought five pregnancy test but it's positive we still have to go to see the doctor to make sure the result but I'm in my room working. My other work is just built now. I'm so proud of it. It's really a nice building. Later I have to go to my boss's office. I hope he won't fire me but If I think it over, he doesn't have a reason to do that.

I'm in my boss, Mr. Hastings's office now.

Mr. Hastings: Take a seat please.

I sat down on the chair. I hope I get good news.

Mr. Hastings: Miss Webster-Powers, you have worked here for a couple years for now. You have to that know that you do an amazing work and we very appreciate it and that's why I decided to give you a promotion and means that you will have a group that you have to lead.

I know I do a good job because I love to do it but it so good to hear from other especially from your boss.

Sophie: Thank you! I'm really grateful for your trust. I promise that I keep up the good work.

Mr. Hastings: That's fantastic! I plan a little party for you because the building which was designed by you is just became ready and on this party I could announce your promotion. You could bring your wife.

Sophie: Of course, I will.

That moment a great idea bleeped in to my head.

Sophie: Could I have a personal assitant?

Mr. Hastings: Why not? I don't see anything against it.

Sophie: That's really grateful from you. Thank you, Mr. Hastings!

Mr. Hastings: We are grateful for you amazing job.

Sophie: I should go back to work.

Mr. Hastings: Okay. Goodbye!

I went back to my own little office. Mr. Hastings's office is much more bigger. Maybe I will have a new office too. That would be wonderful but it's still better that I can have my own assistant. I already know who should get this job. Maddie would be perfect. She could have a proper job finally.

I really want to see Maddie so I think it would be a good idea to meet her at the club where she works but I can't do this tonight. Tonight I have to be there for Sian.

Before I go home I'm having a few drinks with Steve but not to many. I don't want to upset Sian.

Steve: Is she going to do the pregnancy test tonight?

Sophie: Yes, she wants me to there. You know to wait with her for the result.

Steve: I hope it's positive. It would make stronger your marriage. It's a very important thing.

Sophie: I know and I'm gonna be there for her forever.

Steve: It's good to hear. I wish I had a little one too but I don't think I would be a good dad.

Sophie: Oh don't say that you are a great man. Of course you would be a good dad.

Steve: Maybe.

Sophie: I had a marvellous day at work. I got a promotion.

Steve: That's very good news!

I got home to Sian.

Sophie: Hi Honey! I came home.

She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

Sian: Finally! I'm so excited about taking this test and I'm scared too.

Sophie: Why are you scared?

Sian: What if it's negative?

Sophie: Then we're gonna see the doctor frequently until we're gonna have a baby. Okay?

Sian: Okay but I don't want to spend my half life in a medical room.

Sophie: You won't. You want to take the test now?

Sian: Yes. I'm going to the bathroom.

Sophie: Okay, I'll wait here.

Sian comes out of the bathroom.

Sian: We have to wait a couple minutes.

Sophie: Okay anyway I have good news.

Sian: What is it?

Sophie: I got a promotion today.

Sian: Really? That is so good! I'm so happy for you.

Sophie: Mr. Hastings even will make a little party for me where he announces my promotion to everyone. He said I should bring you.

Sian: So are you the favourite of Mr. Hastings?

Sophie: Probably.

We hugged and kissed each other.

Sophie: Don't you think we should take a look at the test?

Sian: We probably should by now. You look at it first.

Sophie: If that's what you want.

I take a look at it and my smile fades away. Sian looks at me worried.

Sian: It's negative, is it?

Sophie: Actually, it's positive!

Sian: Really? I can't believe!

Sian even starts to cry from happiness. I kiss her multiply times.

Sian: We are so lucky. I'm pregnant and you get a promotion. We have everything now.

Sophie: Yes, we have.

I feel now a little bit guilty because if Sian would know about Maddie it could ruin my, our whole life buti t soon fades away as I passionately make love to Sian.

* * *

**If you find any grammar mistakes please tell me and I correct it!**

**Thanks for reading my story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**To my amazing readers: I hope you like this chapter. There are sexy times in it. Do you like the way I wrote them? If not please help me how to get better!**

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**It would be good to if you shared your opinions about story! :)**

* * *

Last night Sian took all the five pregnancy test and all the five was positive. We are pretty sure that we will have a little baby but today we will see the doctor just to make sure so now we are at the doctor. I'm waiting while the doctor run the blood test of Sian. I'm very nervous and excited at the same time. After twenty minutes the doctor even told us the result. He said it's positive so Sian and me are more than one hundred percent that we are going to have a kid. I feel this as a real blessing.

Later I'm at the club of course not with Sian. She is at home now and probably phones our friend about the big news. I told her I will be at work so she doesn't have a clue about where I am really now. I came here for Maddie. Honestly, this place creeps me out but it worth for Maddie. I desperately want to help her. I know that I can especially now that I can even offer a proper job to her. I'm gonna make her life change for better.

I'm thinking about Maddie when I bump to her pimp.

Pimp: Are you here again? Maddie's really amazing. You wanna a round with her?

Sophie: Yes, she's good. That's why I came here.

Pimp: She's yours in no time. Just give us the money.

Sophie: Of course.

It was really no time. I'm in the usual room with Maddie. I remember back when I came here first. I was a bit drunk and fucking horny. I didn't even care who I will fuck with. Maddie made that night for unforgettable. I still remember how her lips touch my skin. That feeling was so magical. And when our skins touched each other. Her skin was so smooth. Oh my God I think my pussy just became wet but now it's not the sex why I come here. I just want to talk to sense to Maddie to leave this so called job as soon as possible.

Maddie: I realized that you can't leave me alone. Don't get me wrong. I love that you chasing me. So nice from you. Why you come here now sex or talk?

Sophie: Talk.

Maddie: I hate talking. Action speaks louder.

She's coming close to me and starts to kiss my neck. I know that I didn't come for this but she is so irresistible so I let her to undress me completely and explore my bare and naked body. She is leading me to the bed and pushes me on it and she straddles me. For a couple of minutes we just stare at each other's eyes. I can see in her eyes want, lust, love and hunger for my body. She starts to caress and kiss my breasts. She suck on my nipples. I have to say I love it. I love the way she kisses me and sucks on my nipples. She stops her actions.

Sophie: What's wrong?

Maddie: I have and idea.

She gets up from the bed.

Sophie: What is it? And where are you going?

She is going to the wardrobe and takes out a box and from the box she takes out a strap on with dildo. Oh my God! What is she planning?

She gets back to the bed with the strap on in her hand.

Sophie: Who's going to use it?

Maddie: I thought it could be you because I want to ride you.

Sophie: Fantastic idea.

While I put on myself the strap on she takes off her panties and bra. When I'm done putting on it myself a lie on the bad.

Sophie: Hop on babe!

Maddie straddles my waist and lowers herself on the fake dick. She lifts her hips then goes down again slowly. Then she starts her movings quicker. It is a really good show for me to see her take all of my fake dick in her and when she made the rhythm quicker it made her breasts bounce more and I totally love the view. I lift my hips for her to help her get her orgasm. I want to touch her boobs so bad. They look so awesome. I touch them while Maddie keeps riding me. I grab her forcefully and I start to lift my hips harder. We both moving as hard and fast as possible.

Maddie: Oh…fuck…fuck…that is…so good!

I assume she will have her orgasm soon. A few hard thrusts from both of us and she is already coming. We both elapse on the bed. I'm lying on the bed and she is lying on me while my dick is still inside her.

Maddie: Fuck! It was very good. Fucking with you is alway good.

She mumbles to me.

We both are very sweaty. We lie in each others arms for a couple of minutes. Then Maddie gets off my dick. She looks down on the strap on that I'm wearing. Her juices are on the dick. She takes the dick in her mouth and sucks all of her juices from it. It's so sexy to watch. I want to fuck her so hard. When she is done sucking her juices she kisses my lips so I can taste her juices too. I'm going to take over the control from now. I turn us around so I'm on the top now.

Sophie: How about if I fuck your little pussy with my big cock?

Maddie: Oh yes please fuck me with your enormous cock.

I like hearing that. I place my cock to her entrance and I choose to go all the way inside her. I hear her moaning. I continue with hard and fast thrust. I thrust in her as a jack hammer. Every pound of mine is so hard and I know it feels good to her. We both moaning so loud. She is coming again. I slow down with the thrusts while she comes down for her orgasm. I pull out of her and take off the strap on.

Maddie: Soph you were great. You fucked me really good.

I smile as I hear her words

Maddie: Do you want me to make you come?

I would like to say yes to her but the reason I had a reason for coming here and it wasn't sex so I have to reject her offer.

Sophie: Maybe other time. We have to talk now.

Maddie: About what?

Sophie: I can offer you a good job at my workplace. You could be my assistant my boss wouldn't mind and you would get good salary.

Maddie: It sounds great. I'll think about it.

I start to get dressed.

Sophie: Fine. Call me when you decided.

Maddie: You want to leave so soon?

Sophie: I have to go sweetie. I hope we meet again soon. Bye

I kissed her then I left and went home. As I went in the house I headed straight to the shower. I don't want Sian realize what I'm doing. After shower I went in to our bedroom. Sian was there watching TV.

Sian: You were so quick to go in the bathroom that I didn't even have time to greet you.

Sophie: I think I was a bit smelly.

Sian get from the bed and come to me to kiss me. She took off the towel which I wrapped around myself. I undressed Sian as fast as possible and we went to the bed to make love. She went down on me. She licked my pussy so good and the way she sucked on my clit was simply amazing. Sian definitely knows how to make me happy with her mouth. Then it was my turn to make her satisfied. I start from her lips and I go below. I want to kiss every inch of her amazing body which now carries my child. It makes me so happy and proud. I stop at her pussy as I start to caress her clit with my hands while a I lick her pussy.

After sex we are cuddling in bed.

Sian: I have good news.

Sophie: What is it?

Sian: I have invited your parents to us. They are coming next week.

Sophie: Did you tell about the baby?

Sian: No. I want to tell them together that's why I invited them.

Sophie: That's really great! Thanks!

Sian: Everything for you babe. If they stay for a longer time they can attend the party at your workplace. It would be good if they saw you a show amazing at you job.

Sophie: Yeah, I think so.

Sian kissed the my cheek.

Sophie: I'm so happy with you now. All I can think about is our family. You, me and our unborned baby.

Sian: Yeah, I know what you're talking about. I often have daydreams about three of us such as when are we going to hold our baby for the first or when we are going to buy the first toy for him or her.

Sophie: I love our life.

Right at this moment I wish I could cut my feelings for Maddie but it doesn't work this way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi readers! There's the new chapter! **

**I would be so happy if you would give me feedback about the story.**

**Enjoy reading! ;**)

* * *

I practically don't know where is my mind. I'm happy with Sian especially now that the baby is on the way. However when I'm with Maddie I feel that I can't think straight. What I'm doing is so wrong, I know. I just don't know what the right solution is. Sometimes I think about that I should cut all interaction with Maddie. On the other hand, I think I have romantic feelings for her and I want to pull her out of her lifestyle. And then there is my lovely wife, Sian who is pregnant now. I couldn't be happier about this but I'm practically cheating on her. She doesn't deserve this. And all the guiltiness that I feel. I don't how long I can take it. I need to figure out something soon.

Maddie called me. She said that she wants to quit and she accepts the job that I offered to her. It was time. Finally, I don't have to worry about that she is having sex with strangers. I have to admit that drove me crazy. She's gonna start the job soon. I'm very grateful because I have the best boss. He trusts me and he let me Maddie to work with me. But Maddie told me that her pimp will not be happy she is quitting. I'm worried about it. On the top of it my parents are gonna come for a visit soon.

I'm going home now after work but yesterday was a crazy day. I told Steve that we are expecting a baby with Sian. He was so happy, he could dance on the table. I say this seriously. We celebrated it but without alcohol because I know Sian doesn't like when I'm drinking too much.

I get home and I find a crying Sian in the living room with my phone in her hand.

Sophie: What's wrong, sweetie?

Sian: What is it?

She asked me giving me my phone. There was a text from Maddie where she is thanking me to help her and she sent me kiss signs too.

Sophie: It's nothing.

Sian: Who is Maddie?

Sophie: Just a girl.

Sian: Did you fuck this girl?

Not just once but twice I think to myself.

Sophie: What? No! How can something like this cross your mind?

Sian: Then why didn't you tell me about it?

It's painful to watch her in tears. I want to make it better for her.

Sophie: Because it's nothing.

Sian: Who is she?

Sophie: Well, she is gonna work with me. She's gonna be my assistant. That's all.

Sian: Why the fuck she is sending kissing signs to you?

Sian is very angry.

Sophie: She feels thrilled because she got the job. Maybe she was very happy and we get along as well. I think she likes me but I don't like her in that way. I promise. Do you believe?

Sian: I don't know.

Sophie: I swear she's gonna be only a colleague.

I say desperately.

Sian: Could you go away? I need to think.

I can't believe she is saying this to me.

Sophie: If that's what you want.

Sian: Just for a couple of hours. I need to think.

Sophie: I love you and I always will and I would never cheat on you.

I'm such a liar but I'm not gonna lose Sian.

I go for a walk. Maybe I should talk to Maddie. I wonder where could I find her. The best is if I search her in the club, probably she is there. I go to the club then. I see her pimp. Did Maddie quit for now or no? Well, I ask.

Sophie: Hi! Can I meet Maddie?

Pimp: She quitted today. I'm very sad about it. She made good money for us.

He absolutely didn't look like he was sad. He was rather furious but he tried to hide it.

Pimp: You know today I was thinking why did it happen? You know what I figured out? It's probably a client who wanted her to quit.

Sophie: Really?

Pimp: I think you're the client. We have cameras in every room. We've seen everything and heard.

Two men grabs my arm and pushes me outside to the back of the building. They are strong. They pushes me to a wall in the street. It hurts like hell.

Pimp: Guys kill her!

They want to kill me. I can't believe! They can't do this.

The two guys hits me with all their power. They started with my face. I can feel my mouth and nose are bleeding. I'm sure I have bruises too. They punch in my stomach too. I can't stand anymore. I fell on the ground and they still kicking me. My ribs are hurt like hell. I feel awful.

Pimp: Can she move?

I'm an idiot because I'm moving my hand which means they're going to beat me up even more. I think I'm gonna pass out but before I completely pass out I hear police sirens.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rosie: I'm really sorry for what happened with your family. Thanks for being my No.1# Fan! :D I really appreciate it! It feels good to have an amazing reader like you! Thank you! :D**

**Hi readers!**

**Enjoy the chapter! ;)**

* * *

When I open my eyes I see things a bit unclear. After a couple of minutes everything is clear in front of me. I'm in a room lying in a bed. I think this is a hospital room. I start to remember what happened. Two gorillas were beating me up till death at least the was told to them but I'm alive. I wonder how it is possible. I mean they were pretty strong. How did I get here alive and why is nobody here? As I lie here I realize the pain in my whole body. It's hurts but it could be worse. After about ten minutes Sian and a doctor comes in my room.

Sian: Are you awake?

She says in relief and hugs me but not too strong because she doesn't want to cause me pain.

Sophie: I am.

I say happily.

Doctor: You've got beaten up pretty badly. You have a few broken ribs, cuts and bruises but you'll be alright. In two days you can go home but before that we would like to make sure that you're completely okay.

Sophie: Of course.

Doctor: I have to go now.

I look at Sian. She cries from the relief that she sees me alive. I think she was worried about me.

Sophie: What happened? How did I get here?

Sian: Well when they were hitting and kicking you the police came. They planned a police raid and they saved you. I… I don't even want to think about what could happen if the police weren't there then. I mean you could be dead.

She cried very much. The tears rush down on her cheeks. It was heart-smothering. She is so caring all the time worrying about me and I all I do make her cry. I'm such a bad person.

Sophie: Shh, don't cry. I'm alive and here with you and I'll be here for you forever. I love you. I promise you won't lose me. Do you hear me?

She nods.

Sian: I know. I just never ever want to lose you. You're so important to me. I need you in my life. I couldn't live without you.

Sophie: I know. I couldn't live without you either.

She is sitting in a chair next to my bed. We're holding and caressing each other's hand.

Sian: I'm sorry for earlier. I was a terrible jealous wife. I know that you want just help to others, for this girl too. You're so good –hearted. If I don't act so stupidly you wouldn't be out then and you wouldn't be beaten up. It's all my fault. I'm sorry.

Sophie: You don't have to say sorry. I just had a bad luck to be there then but also I'm lucky because I'm alive and I have you.

Sian: I love you so much!

Sophie: You're the best happened to me in my all life.

Sian stays with me for hours now. I love that she is so caring to me but she's pregnant she should be home and rest. She doesn't have to spend the whole night with me.

Sophie: Sian!

Sian: Yes babe?

Sophie: You should go home.

Sian: Why? Don't you want me here?

Sophie: Of course I want you to be around me as much as you can but you're a pregnant women now and you need to rest. You don't need to spend the whole night with me. You can come in tomorrow morning. I still be here, promise!

Sian: You're so sweet and maybe right but don't forget the first thing on my to do list is to visit you.

She kisses me and leave.

How can I be so lucky? I have the best wife in the whole wide world. As I lie here I just think think and think and I make a decision. I'm going to cut my relationship with Maddie. I'm going to help her to have a normal life but without kisses and sex. I just don't know how to tell her that. It will be very tough thing to me but I realized that I can't do this to Sian anymore. I just can hope that I make the right decision. What am I talking about? Of course this is the right decision.

Tomorrow the doctor checks me out again to see if there's more broken bones besides my ribs. Fortunately no. Then I stay alone in the room. I hope Sian comes soon. I miss her so much.

Then I see Maddie rushing in to my hospital room.

Maddie: Oh my God! Is it true?

I think she saw my fucked up face.

Sophie: Hi! What is true?

Maddie: That you got beaten up. I can't believe. Oh my god what fuck they did to you?

Sophie: Yeah, I got beaten up pretty badly but it's okay now.

Maddie: Are you okay?

Sophie: Well, I'm here…

Maddie: Don't! It was a stupid question. Of course you are not okay.

She caresses my face. Her touch feels so good.

Sophie: The police closed that place, you know?

Maddie: Yeah, I heard that too and they even arrested them.

Sophie: Isn't that great that you have nothing to afraid from now? There's no one who could hurt you.

Maddie: You made me make the first step then my luck stepped in.

She smiles in relief.

Maddie: Do you know a place where I can live? I'm at a friend now but I can't be there forever.

Sophie: Look, when I get out we're going to find a place for you, promise!

Maddie: You're so generous! I really don't know how I got so lucky! The first time when I have seen you I would never have thought that you would be my saviour.

Sophie: No, I'm nobody's saviour I just…

Maddie: No, you are. Yesterday you showed that you would even give your life to save me, to be with me! I appreciate it very much! Look, I love. It's hard to say for me but I am in really in love with you.

Sophie: I love you too.

Maddie kisses my lips with her wonderful lips then pulls away.

Maddie: I gotta go.

Sophie: Bye.

Maddie:I love you!

She leaves.

I wanted to tell her so much that I don't want a relationship with her. That the things won't be how she imagines them. Fuck! She doesn't even know that I have a wife and baby on the way. It will be very hard for her and for me. I don't how she would react. Maybe she will do something stupid. I don't know. I should have never go to that place. I should never get in contact with her. I should have never fell in love with her. I'm such a mess!


End file.
